Better Now
by BLav527
Summary: Claire and Owen have an impromptu second date and discuss the future.


AN's: A follow up to my other fic _Baser Instincts_ , but could also stand on its own I think.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Claire opened her eyes with a sigh. She'd been trying to sleep for the past two hours, but she couldn't get her brain to settle. There was too much to think about…to worry about…to remember. She glanced at the clock on the bedside table. With another sigh, she heaved herself up and off the bed.

Raising her arms over her head, she stretched her still aching muscles before sliding into the flats Karen had lent her. Her feet were grateful.

She opened the door to her room, squinting at the harsh fluorescent lighting as she stood in the empty hallway. To her left were Karen and the boys' rooms, but Claire knew they were having some family time and she didn't want to disturb them.

She turned right, stopping in front of Owen's door. She hadn't seen him since the shuttle had dropped them at the hotel a few hours earlier. She wanted to get her family settled and he had a few calls to make.

Claire knocked tentatively, her mind wandering to that morning…

When there was no answer Claire knocked a little louder and waited a beat…nothing. She headed for the elevator.

The lobby was deserted. Hotel security had done well to keep the press at bay. For now, they were stranded there.

Claire found him in the hotel bar. He sat hunched over a glass of whiskey as he stared at a faded photograph.

"Hi," she said softly, coming to stand behind him.

Owen turned. "Hey you…" he offered her a small smile as he pushed the stool next to him out, gesturing for her to sit.

She did so. "Nice shorts," she said.

Owen huffed out a laugh, looking down at the navy board shorts and black t-shirt he had bought from the hotel gift shop. "I guess I deserve that…"

Claire smiled and bumped his knee with hers. "I'm just teasing."

It had been a long time ago. They were different people now. She kept her knee pressed to his.

"Did you sleep?"

Claire shook her head slightly, taking Owen's glass out of his hand and bringing it to her lips. She sipped it, the amber liquid going down smoothly. Owen watched her, his eyes appearing darker in the dim light. "You?"

Owen shrugged, giving a jerk of his head as he gestured to the bartender for another round for them both.

Claire leaned over to get a glimpse of the photograph he'd been looking at. In it he was younger and clean shaven and holding four baby raptors.

The day they were born.

"I remember that day," she said, her hand reaching out to graze a frayed corner.

Owen looked back down at the photo, that same small smile still on his lips…a bit sadder now.

"It was a good day."

The bartender placed their drinks in front of them. Claire reached for hers.

"A toast," she said, raising her glass towards him. "To your girls."

Owen raised his own drink, his free hand covering hers on the bar.

"To my girls."

He clinked his glass against hers. He looked at her intently, his grip on her hand firm…his meaning clear.

They drank, their eyes never leaving each other's until the glasses were empty. Claire's throat burned a little, but she didn't care. She set her glass down and took Owen's hands, leaning in to brush her lips against his.

The kiss was soft and lingering, leaving them both a bit breathless when they parted. Owen smiled, his hands flexing under Claire's as he leaned his forehead against hers.

A cough from behind the bar brought them out of their daze and they turned toward the bartender.

"Pardon me," the young man raised a menu. "But the kitchen is still open if you're hungry."

Claire suddenly realized she hadn't eaten since that morning.

"Yes, please." She sat up, taking the proffered menu.

Owen watched her with a raised eyebrow when she ignored the salad options and flipped immediately to the back.

Claire bit her lip and looked at him.

"Do you want to share a cheeseburger deluxe platter?"

Owen smiled and gave a nod.

"Sounds perfect."

They switched to wine and ate their meal off the same plate…fighting over who got more fries… and would Owen please get that pickle away from her…and that's not what you said this morning Claire…and the two of them laughing and blushing like everything was okay and everything was normal.

They both quieted as the plate was cleared, looking into their wine glasses.

"I guess we have to go back…" Owen spoke first what they were both thinking.

"Mm," Claire nodded, finishing her wine and setting her glass down. She toyed with the stem. "There will be damage control…lawyers and publicity…"

"They'll have to contain the animals…" Owen said, his voice thick and Claire knew he was thinking about Blue.

She didn't respond, unsure of what to say.

"What will you do?" He asked her.

Claire leaned back against the stool with a sigh. "If I still have a job? I don't know…I was thinking…maybe take some time off...spend some time with my family…" Her voice cracked as she thought of Zach and Gray and all at once, as it'd been happening all day, the memories flooded back and with them…the tears.

"Hey…" Owen reached up to brush her cheek before leaning in to gather her in his arms. "Shh…I've got you, babe."

Claire clung to him, burying her face in his neck.

"I was thinking of taking some time off too," Owen started, rubbing her back. "I could come visit you and the boys…" His trailed off, uncertain. "Maybe…if you'd like…"

Claire lifted her head to kiss him firmly. "Yes," She said against his mouth. "Yes."

Owen smiled, holding her tightly as she rested her head on his shoulder. "We'll figure it all out…together."

Claire hummed and nodded. "Together," she agreed before a yawn suddenly overtook her.

Owen chuckled. "Come on…time to sleep for real."

He walked her to her door and they leaned against the frame for a moment.

"You know, I think we did much better on the second date," Claire stated as she twisted her key card in her fingers.

Owen laughed. "I'd agree with that."

"It only needs one thing…" Claire looked up at him, tilting her head expectantly.

Owen leaned forward, his eyes twinkling. "Happy to oblige."

He pressed her against the door as he kissed her, much like he had hours before in the shed. The same warmth spread through Claire as she wrapped her arms around his neck, only the feeling wasn't as desperate. It was a slow simmer…something she knew would become a constant.

"I was thinking…" Claire started when they pulled apart, her breathing heavy. "Maybe the problem is trying to sleep alone…"

Owen smiled as he took the key card from her hand.

"I think you might be on to something."

They climbed under the covers, facing each other. Claire pressed her head to Owen's chest.

"Better?" Owen asked, kissing her hair.

Claire could already feel her eyelids growing heavy as she listened to the gentle lull of Owen's heartbeat.

"I am now."


End file.
